¿Sacrificio o compromiso?
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: ¿Que orillo a Ragulus Black a traicionar a su señor? Esta es mi teoria.
Este fic participa al reto "despierta mi musa" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer: Para mi mala fortuna, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todo pertenecer a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

¿Sacrificio o compromiso?

Pasaban más allá de las 10 de la noche cuando un maltrecho elfo doméstico, regresara al hogar de servicio, cumpliendo como era su deber una orden más de un miembro de la honorable familia a la que servía, cuando.

¡Kreacher!

Amito Reg… Regulus

¡Por el gran Salazar! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Señor, agua por piedad

¿Eh? Si toma – dice tras configurar lo primero que encontró en un vaso y llenarlo.

Gracias amito

Tranquilo, dime ¿Que fue eso que el Lord te ha ordenado y te ha puesto tan mal?

Amito, el, el señor

Tranquilo respira – al ver que el elfo obedecía aunque muy débil, insistió hasta verlo más calmado y pidió – continúa por favor.

El señor oscuro, ordeno a Kreacher acompañarlo a una cueva y cuando llegamos al centro el señor ordeno a Kreacher beber una poción que había en una vasija donde el señor coloco un horro… horroc

Horrocrux, ¿Y luego? – dijo ya un poco molesto

El señor oscuro, puso un guardapelo y lleno nuevamente la vasija con poción y ser fue, dejo a Kreacher solo, pero Kreacher tenía una orden y Kreacher la cumplió.

Pero que, por Salazar, ¿qué es lo que planea ese ser?

Y sin proponérselo el joven Regulus, empezó a recordar dos conversaciones de diferentes épocas, una en la que escucho discutir a su hermano con su ex pareja y su ahora compañero de batalla, Severus Snape.

¿Es que acaso estás loco?

¿Yo? No señor aquí el único demente eres tú, además yo

Ja, si claro soy yo el que sirve a un bastardo

Nooo y entonces que es lo que es el vejete al que le besas los pies

Yo no le beso, sabes que olvídalo, está claro que lo nuestro nunca debió darse

Ya, ya entiendo, bien si eso es lo que quieres – dijo un desalentado Severus

Está claro que yo no puedo estar con un cobarde – exclamo Sirius Black para enseguida irse, sin escuchar lo último dicho por aquel que fuera su pareja.

Si soy el cobarde que te pide huir, para cuidar al hijo que llevo en mis entrañas.

Ni bien termino de recordar a un lloroso y cabizbajo Severus, cuando Regulus empezó a recordar un hecho que llevo a una conversación más vieja, una donde veía a unas Narcisa y Sirius de escasos 5 años, a una Andrómeda de 12 y a una Bellatrix de 13 años, y donde el junto con todas sus primas y hermano hicieron un juramento.

¡Cyssa! – gritaron al unísono las hermanas mayores al ver resbalar a esta de una rama a la que en compañía de su primo Sirius se había subido.

¡Ahhh!

¡SIRIUS ORINO BLACK!

Oh, oh, problemas

Chicas

¿Qué? – preguntan las dos mayores a un pequeño Regulus

¡Hey! No le griten a mi hermano, par de montoneras

¡Cállate Sirius! – grito molesta la más grande del grupo y por lo que la segunda mayor se volteo a ver al pequeño.

Lo siento pequeño, está claro que tú no tienes la culpa por la falta de cerebro de aquel

¡oye!

¿Qué pasa?

Yo solo quería jugar snap explosivo – dice el pequeño con puchero incluido

¡Siiii! – exclama una ya respuesta del susto Narcisa

Bien – acuerdan las mayores

Ya en el salón de juegos cuando era turno de la menor de las hermanas esta se encontraba pensativa por lo que Bellatrix empezó a moverla y al lograr su atención pregunto.

Cyssa, ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

Nada

¿Nada y entonces porque no tiras?

¡Sirius cállate!, pequeña dinos en que piensas

Bella, Andy's

¿Sí?

Prométanme algo ¿sí?

¿Qué cosa cielo? – le pregunta Andrómeda

¡Hey no es justo solo porque a la enana, se le ocurre ponerse a pensar a nosotros nos dejan fuera!

¡Sirius! – exclama ya molesta la mayor

Está bien Sirius y Reg, ustedes también prométanme algo

¿Qué? – preguntan los hermanos

Cuando seamos más grandes y si alguno de nosotros tiene hijos, prométanme que ninguno permitirá que le pase nada a sus sobrinos, sin importar si nos hablamos o ya no, ¿Si?

¿La sangre antes que todo cierto? – pregunta Andrómeda

Sip

Bien, por mi sangre y mi magia, lo prometo – dice la mayor, al momento de extender su brazo.

Por mi sangre y mi magia, lo juro – dice la segunda

Por mi sangre y mi magia, lo prometo – proclama el mayor de los hermanos

Por mi sangre y mi magia, lo juro – dice sonriente la chica menor

Por mi sangre y mi magia, juro que los protegeré con mi vida – proclama el menor de los hermanos.

Al terminar de recordar, Regulus Arcturus Black, tomo la que sería la más grande e importante decisión de su vida no sin antes proclamar como si fuera un grito de batalla las palabras que en su niñez hubiera pronunciado.

Kreacher espérame aquí – dijo y salió corriendo lo más silencioso posible al armario familiar donde se encontraba un guardapelo, para posteriormente.

Kreacher, te ordeno que me lleves al lugar y en cuanto saque el guardapelo si aún no logro reponerme del todo colocaras este que traigo conmigo y llenaras la vasija, después te regresaras y destruirás el que yo saque del lugar entendido.

Pero amito

¡Nada!, ningún sobrino mío pagara por nuestros errores y mucho menos correrá peligro así que haz lo que te digo y asegúrate que mis sobrinos lleguen a crecer y ser tan fuertes y sanos como todo buen Black.

Kreacher obedece – y tras lo dicho cumple la primer orden – aquí es amito.

¡Por mi sangre y mi magia, juro que los protegeré con mi vida! ¡Por la larga vida de mis sobrinos! – y una vez más proclamada su promesa se dispone a beber la poción maldita.

Sin saber que a varios kilómetros de ahí el padre de su sobrino, estaba siendo atacado, por el grupo de amigos de su hermano, hasta medio matarlo ni que varios años después, las malas decisiones de sus primas llevarían a dos de ellos por los caminos más peligrosos y erróneos.


End file.
